


【All梅】【ABO】空城计（七）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 灵感：来源于知乎-为什么后宫中嫔妃们一定要争宠这个题材挺好玩儿的后宫架构参照唐代如此西化的名字肯定很不贴脸而且为了更贴设定大部分人年龄都改了ABO设定只是为了让搞基更合理大家随便看看我脑洞一下ooc非常后续随缘的那种





	【All梅】【ABO】空城计（七）

“小金鱼，巴萨派去的礼仪老师给你上课的时候，你走神儿了？”  
德容不好意思地点点头，又摇摇头：“我以为很难用得上，就没听。”  
他看着梅西弯起来的眼睛，汗湿的头发黏在小国王的额头上，勾起的唇角让德容不由得想起两分钟前不得章法的亲吻，想着能不能再来一次以证明荷兰小王子的学习能力，就听见梅西在他耳边带着笑意叹息着说：“你看，弗兰基，有时候打仗也是这样的，只能实践出真知了。”  
梅西的叹息带着灼人的温度和甜腻的香气荡在德容的耳边，烫的他一哆嗦就回过神来，alpha总是经不起挑衅的，何况自小喜欢的人就在自己的身下满面含春地对他笑。  
德容俯下身又亲了亲梅西的嘴唇，他觉得自己现在有点儿迷恋接吻的感觉了，小国王的唇齿像是被他糖果味的信息素浸透了，一进一退都甜得人头晕，被他衔住的舌尖不安地交缠着，裹挟着过量情欲的薄荷味儿像一颗颗爆珠，在空气里无声地炸裂开来。  
“弗兰基……”  
梅西咬着他名字的音节就像一句呻吟，德容从来不知道自己的名字可以被念得如此暧昧难耐，他有点儿不知所措，好在还记得伸手帮梅西把已经被汗水湿透的衬衫脱下来。小国王的胸膛更白的发亮，两颗艳红的乳尖被alpha的信息素刺激地颤巍巍挺立起来。  
事实证明，床上这点事儿确实可以靠本能来解决。  
湿热的舌尖甫一舔上梅西胸口的瞬间，德容就听见了一声货真价实的呻吟，他从没想过这种声音能从梅西的身上听到，好吧，他听到过，至少在南薰殿就听到过不止一次。  
以前他没多想，或者说不敢多想。  
现在容不得他不想。  
“弗兰基……德容”，梅西的手像有什么魔力，碰过的扣子应声而开，少年人结实的胸腹露了出来，细腻而滚烫：“你就是总爱走神儿是吧，等着你开窍我是不是要被发情期折磨死才行？”  
那双手顺着德容颈侧流畅的线条缓缓向下，一路带着酥麻的火花从他的背抚了下去，年轻人做工考究的白衬衫跟着那双手被扫落在地，腰线窄而紧绷，梅西留恋的多摸了两下，就听见少年陡然粗重起来的喘息，撑在自己肩上的手臂也开始微微颤抖了起来。  
“等等！”德容从背后捉住那只溜进自己裤子里作乱的手：“咱们俩到底是谁上谁？你为什么摸我屁股？！”  
年轻alpha的表情有点儿扭曲，情欲交错里还带着些微的惊恐，梅西突然侧过头去笑了起来，真诚地发问：“那你会吗？”  
德容深吸一口气，少年湿漉漉的眼睛里泛着热切和委屈的红，像个害怕被抛弃的金毛犬，或者这时候说是泰迪更合适（？），鼻尖也湿漉漉的蹭着梅西颈后散发着香气的腺体，可怜兮兮的：“我我我，可……可以会！”

“弗兰基，答应我一件事好吗？”  
“好。”  
“Omega发情的时候，说什么都算不得数，等会儿不管我说了什么，过了今天就忘了吧。”  
“好。”  
“趁我现在还清醒，弗兰基，我是喜欢你的。”  
“这一句我要忘吗？”  
“不，这句你要记牢。”

中场指挥官的天赋是理智、通透和老练，可德容觉得自己的这些玩意儿在进入梅西的一刹那就都喂了狗了。  
时间真是个好东西，至少对于少年人来说是的。  
才过去了大半年，德容就从一个和梅西差不多高的清瘦少年，迅速的挺拔起来，已经可以把身下的小国王密密匝匝地箍在怀里，整个儿地笼罩住他，让他在自己身下除了大声的喘息和呻吟，哪里也去不了。  
德容的皮肤白而薄，近看的时候甚至能看见皮肤下脆弱的血管，梅西攀着他的肩膀，吻他的颈侧，被操的狠了，就无力地松开手，留下带着潮红癍痧的指印和吻痕，一抹一画，都是透骨的极乐。  
“南薰殿的隔音太差了……”德容停了下来，突然没头没尾地来了这么一句。  
15岁的少年发育的有点儿过于好了，那根尺寸过分的性器热腾腾嵌在梅西的身体里，情热烧的他几乎快要失神，他难耐的动了动，哑着嗓子不明所以：“什么？”  
“我说”，德容拨开了梅西脸上粘着的头发，不甚在意的看了看自己肩头和手臂上的痕迹，笑了笑：“南薰殿的隔音太差了，我真是嫉妒的要命，真的。”  
少年看着小国王微微眯起眼，被情热熏红的眼尾像一朵玫瑰，隐藏在长睫后刀锋一样的目光就像是花刺，艳丽中带着尖锐，刺得德容心中跟着一颤：“弗兰基，我就在这里……”  
轻佻的尾音里有说不清道不明的催促，太靡丽，太绮艳，也太……美了。  
他受不了这个，他当然受不了这个，他偏过头去狠狠吐息了几下，才没丢人的当场缴械投降。  
他只是这世上梅西千千万万的仰慕者之一，梅西是那道光，握在手里的时候，即使能烫伤人，他也完全没办法把手放开。  
少年人想到这里，咧开嘴笑得甚至有点儿恶趣味：“里奥，你看着我。”  
小国王缓缓的抬眼，勾起了唇角，伸手扯着德容那把细软天真的金发扣着他的后脑把他拉到了眼前，梅西的发间还浸着过分的甜，德容直到唇上一疼目光才聚焦起来：“弗兰基•德容，你才要看看我，我的眼睛里到底是谁？”  
梅西深棕色的眸子里倒映着德容有些怔愣的脸。  
德容后知后觉才听出这句话里的调情意味，他只觉得自己身体里那点儿可怜巴巴的血气一部分涌上了脸，一部分支援了自己埋在梅西身体里的那部分，他甚至感觉自己的那部分血液搏动的节奏。  
被撩拨的有点儿恼怒的alpha不再控制自己的信息素，冷冽的薄荷味儿像是夹着暴风雪顺着Omega身体的每个毛孔渗透进去，梅西呜咽了一声，难耐地扭动着，他已经湿透了，多余的液体顺着交合处的缝隙一点点沾湿了整条床单。  
德容咬了咬牙把自己退出来一点，又在小国王抗议的低吟中狠狠地凿了进去，紧而热的花穴里湿得不像话，一股一股黏腻体液随着那根不断作乱的阴茎滴落下来。他沿着那条缠在自己腰间的大腿，贴着那惊人的线条扣紧肖想已久的挺翘的屁股，狠捏了一把，干脆地加快了速度。  
梅西被身上的少年撞得像风暴中的小船，狠狠地摇荡着几乎要被扯碎：“不行……弗兰基……我……”  
内里的软肉一层一层缠绕住德容的阴茎，少年误打误撞狠狠擦过一点后，梅西绷着下颌惊喘一声，湿软的内壁剧烈地抽搐起来。  
“里奥，你夹得太紧了”，起了玩心的alpha挪着腰在哪一点上深深浅浅地撞击着，发出令人脸红心跳的黏腻水音：“我动不了了，怎么办？”  
德容俯下身把梅西的腿压在了肩上，情欲把那清润的少年音烧得喑哑不堪，在梅西耳边剧烈地喘着，滚烫的舌尖把小国王通红的耳珠卷入口中，没理会Omega越发拔高的呻吟，进犯的动作卯了全力，每次连根没入的抽送都狠狠撞击在那一点上。  
他听见梅西的喉咙里发出一声哨音般的抽泣，脑后的头发被对方紧紧攥在手里，梅西被操射了，微凉的液体溅在德容的小腹上，爱液如同失禁一般顺着德容还在不停进出的阴茎一股一股喷了出来。  
小国王仰着头，高潮过量的快感让他剧烈地战栗着，德容紧紧搂着他，滑腻腻的汗水和各种混杂的体液在他们身上摩擦着，就像两条湿漉漉的交缠的蛇。  
“里奥……里奥里奥里奥……”德容含混地念着梅西的名字在他的高潮里强硬地破开小国王抽搐紧缩的内壁往更深处进犯，年轻人毫无章法地乱撞，享受着Omega的后穴用力地夹吸，爽的头皮发麻。  
甬道深处那块软肉颤巍巍地承受着少年一下重过一下的叩击，过载的信息素让没有经验的alpha开始有些失控了，德容撞开了小国王的生殖腔，把自己送进梅西身体深处更窄更紧的那个入口。  
少年还带着些许奶音一声一声叫着梅西的名字，身下那根火烫的肉刃却并不温柔，他干的太狠太深，一次次生殖腔的进出让Omega的意识都开始模糊起来，梅西那把软糯的嗓音早已哭喊得沙哑，此刻只能在德容一下重过一下的操干里咕哝着听不清的单词。  
德容偏头咬上了梅西的肩头，低吼着深深抵着梅西不断抽搐的生殖腔口射了出来，大量浓稠的精液冲刷着渴求已久的内腔，把小国王再次送上高潮。  
他的结死死卡住了腔口，信息素逐渐淡了下来让德容缓缓恢复了清明，他抱着梅西换了个姿势，懒散地轻吻着小国王脆弱的颈项，让娇小的Omega靠在他的怀里喘息，他想他没错过梅西高潮时那声模糊不清的哭喊。  
那是一个名字，一个所有年轻中场指挥官教材里都会出现的名字。  
哈维。  
那些他没听完的故事，仿佛一下子都有了答案。

“弗兰基……”  
“我在。”  
“我有没有……我刚才有没有……乱说什么？”  
“有啊。”  
“那你会忘了它吗？”  
“不行里奥，你说你喜欢我呢，我怎么舍得忘？”


End file.
